


Opening at the closing

by AllthefanficsAllofthem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Derek gives stiles the bite, M/M, WIP, terminal illness, werewolf stiles AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllthefanficsAllofthem/pseuds/AllthefanficsAllofthem
Summary: Things aren't always rosy in Beacon hills.A peek inside a hospital reveals a moment between Derek and Stiles .I didn't know this even existed . Obviously it was meant to be finished in my mind but i wrote so long ago that i don't even remember where i was going with it.Long story short useless short ,unedited, unbeta-ed WIP.





	Opening at the closing

Stiles lays there pale , still .  
Somehow quiet like he never managed before and throws up a hand to weakly to hang onto his leather jacket .  
It's a little different to the touch than the cotton scrub and Derek's sure rubs his sensitive skin in all the wrong ways but he can't focus on that now.

The hand clings onto him like dead weight and sways as he trembles .  
"you are a sweet piece of an ass"  
Stiles turns his head slowly to the ceiling and continues to stare at it.

"I am?"  
Derek's own hand ghosts over his elbow as he says it for the sake of talking .  
Keeps talking at Stiles pace , for Stiles' sake .  
" Yeah . And you have a sweet piece of an ass too"  
Stiles says in the same position as the moment before  
blank faced asides the breathy chuckle he lets out .  
"Stiles"  
It's a warning , a plea , a cry , surprise and grief and maybe embarrassment and Derek doesn't know which shows on his face but he says it with pursed lips and hopes Stiles doesn't get upset .

Minutes pass in silence as Stiles regains a normal breathing pace and  
Derek stays there , hovering over the bed , his free hand lingering near his pillow before Stiles opens his mouth again.

"Hey hot stuff , hit me up later with an Ouija board ,okay? "  
And manages to smile as if it's completely normal for him to say that .  
It's morbid and horrible and not normal at all , but it's Stiles Stillinski and if Stiles doesn't come up with an extremely inappropriate and awkward anecdote in just about every situation then you know for sure something's wrong .

"Shut up, " Derek says for once since he got here , and tries to squeeze his elbow but Stiles seems so satisfied with that joke that he can't help it .

"listen , it might work . You didn't get the chance to buy me dinner."  
He doesn't know if he's being serious but it stings either way cause Stiles has a pained grimace , drowsy and dazed and Derek's panicked out of his mind .  
"Derek " Stiles wheezes urgently "Derek , i like you " and it could be the sedative kicking in , but it seems painfully genuine cause the grasp on his jacket is tugging frantically as he says this .  
" i like like you , like , uhff , like Troy likes Gabriela "  
And throughout his erratic breathing Stiles smiles still .

The nurse strides across the room with the intent to get to Stiles but she calms down before she gets to him , throws a worried glance at Derek grasping his hand and settles back where she stood , waiting for the next , inevitable fit .

Stiles is still smiling so Derek tries with all his might not to break down as he says . " like Garfield likes lasagna ?"  
To which the answer is a faint  
"and Cap'n Jack likes rum"

Derek can do nothing but prolong this precious moment  
"like Ross likes Rachel ?"  
And on his bed Stiles turns his head slightly , smiles widely at him , surely remembering back on their chat , this time his hand inside Derek's.  
"And like my dad likes unhealthy junk food. "  
This drags a happy huff out of Derek before his face turns back to a frown.

"Sourwolf ,don't let him eat shit . Don't let Scott be reckless . Make their lives hell , while i am away."  
There's little pauses in between his words and he breathes them out  
as Derek's standing hunched over him and refuses to believe this is the last time he hears the insult roll fondly out of Stiles' mouth .  
"Why don't you take responsibility for once Stiles.. "  
His speech is becoming a slurring mess and from the corner of his eye he sees the nurse fidgeting , ready to jump up and towards them any moment now .  
"It's vacation time."

They're sharing a breath as Derek leans down eyes blinking shut in between shaky breaths and now the nurse is up , trying to get a better view , make sure Stiles is conscious , he gets that , it's medical training basics , nurses almost never leave the room .

But she's gonna have to .  
"I think not ,"  
He turns to the young girl that's trying to get a clear understanding of the situation and gives a meaningful look . Staring her down until she sighs .  
"Mister Hale , we're not allowed to leave the room , under any circumstances . Hospital rules . I understand the sentiment but i can't give you that kind of privacy. "

Derek holds onto stiles that's drifting away from consciousness and continues staring intensely at her and hopes it doesn't come down to it .  
The nurse doesn't look a bit intimidated , she looks concerned and Derek's thankful for it but wishes it away.  
The nurse looks at the floor, clearly skeptical , then at Derek and turns towards the bathroom door , right besides them , and as she opens the door she exhales her answer calmly .  
" It's for a few seconds and that's your responsibility mister Hale. "  
It sounds like a threat that Derek must take at heart considering his next move .

 

There's the sheriff waiting outside , Scott right besides him face buried in his hands , Lydia on the other side of the hall looking blankly at Scott and Melissa standing up , taking time off her duties and looking around with a pained stare before she has to go back .  
Derek returns his stare to Stiles , bends further down to peck his forehead and clear his mind .  
Stiles has closed his eyes to rest and doesn't see , a faint crimson glow on a familiar face.

Derek stoops over his pliant arm and bites down gently , breaking skin until the floor is painted red.


End file.
